She's A Witch
by YouCompleteMe1990
Summary: Maeve "Mae" Cooper is the new girl at Spenser Academy. She's not popular, she has a few friends at her new school, and that's just the way she likes it. What would people think if they knew she was a witch? **Chapter 4 is up**
1. The Ipswich Witch

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from The Covenant movie that you recognize.

Author's Note: I have decided to re-write this…AGAIN, as I think it sucks…AGAIN! Mae is going to be a little bit more of a real person, at least I hope she will be by the end of this.

Mae's POV

_Once again I am the new kid. Woohoo for me._ I sighed softly and tilted my head back against the back of the seat I was sitting in. Closing my eyes I thought of New York. That's where I was supposed to be, that's where I was, until… an eraser hit my cheek.

_Wait what?_

Opening my eyes I looked around at who looked guilty but everyone was facing the teacher, including Reid Garwin who sits a few seats down from me. I thought for sure I'd see him smirking and looking at me sideways, but he was slumped over in his seat and his eyes looked glazed over.

Shrugging my shoulders I tuned back in to the teacher's lecture. _What subject is this class anyway?_

"So that brings up to the topic of witchcraft, paganism and when it officially became a religion." The teacher explained, writing words on the blackboard.

Oh right, "religions of the world".

"In fact as most of you know some of the students here at Spenser Academy are related to some of the accused women. Miss. Cooper, you have a relative who was one of them correct?"

Several people in class turned to look at me and I avoided looking at them. I hated being the center of attention, which is why I never raised my hand or always slouched in my seat at the back of the class. It isn't that I'm shy, but I'm not totally outgoing either.

"Uh well…" A few people snickered and I heard someone mutter "witch" under their breath. Getting angry I clenched my teeth and my hands balled into fists. I noticed Reid rolled his eyes at me and smirked mockingly.

_Shut up! Stop staring at me and just shut up, all of you!_

A fluorescent light flickered and exploded. Another light shattered, and then a window. People screamed and jumped up out of their seats, rushing down the stairs and rows of seats. I sat frozen and watched as everything erupted into utter chaos. Someone knocked into me and I was jerked back into reality.

Sparks from the lights had landed on paper which had started small fires everywhere. The teacher was trying to regain control of the students, ushering them out of the room while yelling "single file please everyone".

Standing up from my seat after everyone had left I blinked at the scene around me. It's like what happened back home in New York. I was a descendant, that was true, but what the records of that fateful night in Salem doesn't tell you, is that the person I'm related to was an actual witch. That woman's abilities didn't die with her after she was burned to death, they carried on in the child she had. It went on for generations. My great grandmother is a witch, so is my grandmother, my mother, and now me. Also with each generation the power gets stronger and stronger.

Gathering my stuff, I calmly walked down the stairs and out the classroom door. Pushing the thoughts out of my mind and putting on a smile, so the rest of the world sees me as a normal teenaged girl.


	2. Goodbye Dorm, Hello Dead Aunt's Home

Mae's POV

After school ended for the day I walked out of the main building and across the quad to where the dorm rooms are. I was so thankful that this is my last year of high school and wearing this horrible uniform. In two short months I will be on my way out of Ipswich and off to see the world. Screw college, I have my whole life ahead of me.

Opening the door to the dorm building I stepped inside and went up to the girl's dorm floor. Just as I had opened the door, I stepped on an envelope. Sighing I bent down to pick it up. On the front it had my name in a curly, calligraphy sort of script.

"Well this can't be good. Nothing good comes out of mysterious envelopes shoved under a door."

"Talking to yourself again huh, Elphaba?" My roommate laughed at her own joke and I rolled my eyes at her unoriginal remark. "Elphaba" had become my new nickname after the whole religions class incident. News travels fast in private boarding schools. I guess teenagers really don't have anything better to do, wealthy or not.

"Don't you have something to do Kira, or rather some_one_?" Sneering at me, Kira stomped into her closet and proceeded to change out of her uniform. Shaking my head at her diva-like behaviour, I tossed the envelope on my bed, grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom to shower the day's events away.

Caleb's POV

"Alright so I did some research on Mae and her family. After what happened in religions class today I wanted to make sure I wasn't imagining things." I yelled over the music when I reached the guys. The guys and I were with half of our school in some remote location. Music was playing and as expected, people were drinking and getting ready for the prom that was coming up in a week.

"Turns out she is related to one of the women from the Salem trials, but that's not all I found. If the rumours are true, Mae and several female members in her family have witchcraft abilities."

"Is she dangerous?" Tyler spoke up. There was a moment where we all thought about what we had to do if Mae somehow tried to bring down the Covenant of Silence. It was a small chance of that happening, and it's not like any of us _wanted_ to have to hurt her. However if that's what it came down to…

"I don't know you guys. To be on the safe side we'll keep an eye on her. If it looks like she's trying to expose us, we'll decide what to do then." I told them and the guys nodded in agreement.

"Why would you think she wants anything to do with the Covenant? She may not even know what she is, or of anything really." Pogue said and even though I really wanted to believe him, the last time we trusted someone who was "magical", he tried to kill us.

"It's better to be on our guard for now, until we know otherwise. I really want this to be harmless, but when has anything ever been harmless in Ipswich?" Pogue sighed and agreed, although reluctantly.

After that Reid went off to pick a fight with Aaron and Tyler went with him to back him up, Pogue went looking for an available girl; his former girlfriend Kate had broken up with him when she found out about his power last year, and she moved away), and I moved away from the crowd of partying students to wonder about this girl Mae some more.

Mae's POV

"Hmm ten o'clock, what shall I do?" I squinted my eyes and tapped a finger on my chin. Earlier when I had gotten out of the shower I walked into a room that was Kira free. Unfortunately the bitch had snooped and opened the envelope. Didn't her rich mommy and daddy teach her about respecting other people's property?

Reaching for the envelope I took out the piece of paper that was inside.

"_Dear Maeve. In case you forgot, this is your mother. No I'm not dead yet, even though I know you joke about it, which by the way would hurt my feelings if I didn't have such a thick skin brought on by sleepless nights and gross diapers. Anyway your great aunt died, and in her will she left you her estate. I don't know why she'd give it to you, no offense dear, but you're not exactly the cleaning type. Well neither am I, but still. I wrote down the address and just come by the house for the key. I didn't want to put it in the envelope in case anyone looked through it. I know how nosy some people can be, oh by the way you got a boyfriend yet? God knows I'm not getting any younger. When are you going to start pushing out my grandchildren? Maybe my grandchildren will love me since you never did. You said you did but I'm not going to believe a witch like you- heh, see what I did there? I made an offhand comment about our family. Anyway I hope to hear from you soon. Not like you call me anymore, and by keeping the key hostage you're bound to stop by at some point, so HA._

_Love Mom xo xo"_

"Mother why can't you be normal and not bat shit crazy? Well I may as well call her. I have nothing else to do." Putting down the note, I reached over to my nightstand and grabbed my phone.

"Maeve it's about time! I sent that letter a day ago! What do they have snails delivering letters these days? Hey maybe you should teach me how to use that email thing you're always going on about. Then we can email buddies, how awesome!"

"Mom you had me when you were my age, you're not that old. Plenty thirty-six year olds know how to send an email." I rolled my eyes and sunk back against my pillows. Talking to my mother is always interesting.

"I am not thirty-six, I'm twenty-seven!"

"Oh yeah is that right? So that new guy you're seeing thinks you had a daughter at the age of nine? Or did you even tell this one you have a daughter?" There was silence on the other end of the line. "Mother!"

"Oh hush Mae, I'm getting older. I need to share the mortgage with someone; I can't pay for the house on my own. Besides after he and I get married I'll introduce him to you. He can't run away if we've already tied the noose."

"You mean tied the knot?" I arched my eyebrows and shook my head at my lunatic of a mother.

"No dear, I meant noose." I could picture the smirk on her face and I laughed.

"Ok then, I'll stop by the house tomorrow morning; you and I can go out for breakfast."

"Actually let's make it lunch. I'm going on a date with Jack- the guy I'm seeing- tonight and I bought a new matching lingerie set, and if all goes as planned…"

"Don't tell me these things! I don't need those kinds of images in my head." My mom burst out laughing and I rolled my eyes. Did I mention she's a lunatic?

"Oh Maeve really, I'll see you tomorrow afternoon. Goodbye dear, kisses!"

"Goodbye Mother, love you too." I ended the call and sighed, throwing my phone to the bottom of my bed and groaning. Why can't I have a normal mother?

_So I own a house now huh?_ I thought and smiled.

Getting up off my bed I dragged my luggage that I came here with out from under my bed and began filling them with clothes and shoes. After that was done I cleaned out everything from the shared bathroom and put those in the bags along with anything else I owned. Spying a pair of Kira's Jimmy Choos I smirked and picked them up from the closet, throwing them into the bag as well along with the envelope containing the address to my new home. I had to live with that whore for two years. Two years of her coming and going with every guy she hooked up with. I think I deserve something for my pain and suffering.

Grabbing my phone I dialled my mom again.

"Mom I-"

"Oh look at that; didn't hear from you in a few months and now look, calling me twice in one day, wow."

"Yes I know twice in one day, and no before you ask hell did not freeze over. Look I-"

"Hey which shoes should I wear with my black dress; red or nude?"

"I don't know, wear the nude ones, they'll make your legs look longer."

"Are you sure Maeve? I don't want to show up looking crazy. This guy is a doctor!"

"Yes I'm sure mother, and I'm sure he's used to crazy people. I'm coming by to get the key now."

"Well I'll be! Two phone calls and a visit all in one day! I told people it was going to happen at some point. True I didn't know those people but heck, they should know anyways! What do you need the key now for anyway?"

"I'm going to sell it to the highest bidder; no because I'm moving in there tonight you crazy person."

"I still don't know why she left it to you; you weren't even her favourite niece. Besides I told her when you were a baby you spit up in her favourite pair of Louboutins. But between you and me, it was just oatmeal I poured in there as a joke, HA. Oh he's early! I'll leave the key under the lawn goat. Bye now babe, love you, kisses!"

The dial tone sounded and I stared at my phone. Shaking my head at my mother I slipped the phone and the charge cord into my bag, grabbed my bags and headed for the door.

Opening the door Kira popped out from around the corner and yelled, "Surprise, happy going away party! Can I help you pack?"

Taking a deep breath I smiled at her.

"I'm all set to go, and you know what, keep the alcohol. I know how much you love it. Goodbye Kira." Walking past her I walked down the stairs of the dorm building and out the door. So I guess a mysterious envelope pushed under doors isn't always a bad thing.


	3. The Joker, Batman, and Sons

Mae's POV

"One way or another I'm gonna find ya, I'm gonna getcha, getcha, getcha, getcha."

I was grooving in the car driving to my house to pick up the key to my dead great aunt's home. Looking in the rear-view mirror something caught my eye but it was gone before I could get a good look at it. Shrugging I turned up the volume and continued singing along to the music.

"I will drive past your house, and if the lights are all down, I'll see who's around! One way or ano- OH CRAP!" Gripping the steering wheel I yanked it to the right and managed to miss the deer by a hop, skip, and a jump. My car hit a tree, not enough to cause a severe amount of damage, but the engine died and smoke started wafting from the hood. Trying to catch my breath and coming to the realization that I wasn't dead, I watched the deer run off into the woods on the other side of the road.

"Go away serial killer!" I yelled and started to smack the driver's side window when someone knocked on it.

"Whoa okay, easy." The person backed up with his hands raised in surrender. Tilting my head to the side I squinted, trying to bring the blurry blob of a person into focus. Apparently somewhere between my near death experience and me almost-probably-maybe not getting murdered, it started to rain. Rolling down the window I stuck my head out and got my first good look at the person. _Hmm tall, nice facial structure, broad shoulders; I don't think I'd mind if this guy wanted to murder me; he's sexy._

"Hello, Mr. Stranger. How can I help you on this fine rainy day?"

"We saw you swerve after the deer ran out in front of you, so I came over to make sure you were okay."

"Aw that's nice of you. Yes I'm fine, and the deer survived as well. Hold on a second; we?" I stuck my head out and looked behind the vehicle to the idling one behind me. A hand stuck out the back window and waved to me, so I stuck out my hand and waved back.

"My brothers and I. We were on our way to Nicky's when we saw what happened. My name's Caleb Danvers by the way."

"Mae Cooper, and as you can see I'm fine, thank you for your concern but I really must be on my way now." Turning away from Caleb I turned the key to try and get the engine running. When nothing happened I turned it again but only more smoke appeared.

"You're not going anywhere in that thing; it's dead." I sighed and looked at the new comer. Smirking to myself I recognized the guy standing next to Caleb.

You see Kira had a crush on Pogue in freshman year. Kira was the person who showed me around the first day of school, I know crazy right? While we were aimlessly walking around she was talking about the most important people in our school; basically the people to suck up to. I was given an extensive description of "The Sons of Ipswich" and the one person she focused on the most was Pogue Parry.

As he stood before me in all of his long haired biker badassness I thought back to that day and wondered if I could use this to torture her at school tomorrow. Yet another thing; when Kira realized I wasn't going to become one of her followers she decided she hated me and that was that of our short and not-so-sweet friendship. Oh high school.

"You are indeed correct Mr. Stranger." _Ha-ha fooled you, you're not a stranger to me Pogue, but I won't tell you that because then I'll look like a stalker…like Kira!_

"We can give you a ride to wherever you need to be." Caleb said this and they both smiled kindly.

""Hmm well okay, I guess it beats walking. I'm going to nineteen eighty four Ryker Street." Caleb nodded and got into the driver's seat after putting my bags in the trunk. Pogue held opened the passenger side door for me and I got in. "Thank you kind sir." He laughed at me, nodded his welcome, shut the door then got into the back seat.

"Hi, I'm Tyler Simms." He smiled and I smiled back, waving to him.

"Mae Cooper, it's nice to meet you."

"Ha! We've been in plenty of classes together since freshman year, so no; you did not just meet us." Reid smirked and I rolled my eyes.

"If you say so nameless person I do not know, nor do I want to know." _Ha-ha fooled you too. I know who you are! Wow Mae, you really need to get rid of this creepy stalker inner voice._

Tyler laughed and I chuckled, while Reid sulked at took to looking out the window.

The ride was filled with small talk and what we planned on doing after high school. It was nothing to dwell on really. Between bits of conversation I wondered what the house was like and if my mother's new boyfriend was going to become my new "daddy".

"We're here." I blinked out of my insane musings and looked at the house my mom chose for us to live in when we moved here. It was your basic run-of-the-mill semi-decent four story house. It was green on the outside with a basement, the ground and second levels and an attic. The attic wasn't go into-able; too many unsafe floor boards. Just goes to show how much mom loved old houses. When we first checked it out she went looking for "secret rooms". She has yet to find any.

"Thank you so very much. It would have taken me a long time had I walked." I smiled and the guys, minus Reid, nodded or said welcome.

"Why is there a ceramic goat by the door?" Tyler asked with one of his eyebrows arched. Pogue and Caleb saw it and started to laugh, Reid continued to ignore everything around him, still sulking about earlier.

"My mom hates lawn gnomes, they creep her out." Saying that just made Caleb and Pogue laugh harder. Shaking my head at how boys will be boys no matter what the situation, I opened the car door and went to retrieve the house key from the doorjamb. "Huh that's weird, where did the key go?"

Caleb appeared behind me with my bags and put them by the door. Finally finding the key I put it into the knob but the door was already unlocked. Seeing this Caleb lightly grabbed my elbow and moved me behind him.

"Stay here for a second Mae." I scoffed and rolled my eyes. _Yeah right like I'm going to play the docile damsel in distress role._

"Yeah right like I'm going to play the docile damsel in distress role." Hey why think it when you can say it aloud too?

Caleb sighed in exasperation and shook his head. When he reached forward to push the door further open, a tall man clad all in black including a Joker Halloween mask yanked open the door and ran past the both of us. Seeing what had happened from the car, Pogue ran after The Joker while Tyler and Reid came over to us.

"Duh silly, it was the Joker." He gave me a look and I stuck out my tongue while crossing my eyes.

"He could have hurt you both and you're standing here making jokes. Unbelievable."

"Thank you, I know I am."

"Well he's gone now. Are you two okay?" Pogue asked when he returned to us. Caleb and I both nodded that we were and that seemed to satisfy him.

"Well Goodnight!" I said grabbing my bags and heading inside.

"Whoa I don't think so. You can't stay here by yourself after that. What if he comes back?"

"Don't worry Caleb, if he comes back I'll whip out a Batman suit and fight him. No big deal. Besides I wasn't planning on sleeping here tonight; I came here to get a key to my dead great aunts recently abandoned house. I guess I can call my mother and tell her what happened. Hopefully she plans on keeping her plans…with her date." The three of them looked at me strangely but one by one they grasped my meaning.

"So where's this key?" I was moved- _pushed_ -aside by Pogue as he stepped into the foyer.

"Well come on in Pogue, no really I don't mind at all." I deadpanned and shook my head. Ipswich has some interesting people. "The key isn't in the foyer, it's under the goat." Tyler bent down and moved the goat, but the key wasn't there. Laughing I bent down beside him and dug into the dirt a little bit, pulling out a key. "Really Tyler, like my mother would make it that easy to find. Okay everyone, time to drive me to my other place."

"What about your mom." Tyler replaced the goat and stood up.

"She should be safe; I'll leave her a message. Where did Pogue go?" I questioned, looking around me for the missing boy.

"The place looks fine. No blood on the walls, no dead bodies, no animal sacrifices in the living room. There might have been one in the kitchen; the walls look awfully red, although that could just be from the paint." Pogue smiled as he came down the stairs into the foyer and I sighed.

"When are people going to learn; if you insist on sacrificing an animal to please the Gods then you have to clean up after yourselves. I mean really don't people have manners anymore?" Shaking my head in mock exasperation I put the newly acquired key in my pocket, grabbed my bags and got back into Caleb's car.

"Well aren't you demanding?" Caleb said and after relocking the front door –yeah I know that should have been my job, hush- all four sons got back into the car and followed the directions on the note my mom sent me to get to the other house.


	4. My Mom's New Boyfriend

Mae's POV

It was around eight o'clock at night before I got settled into my new home and called my mother. As I had expected, she wasn't going home tonight (yuck), so I won't have to worry about the Joker coming back and hurting her.

My aunt's home was nothing special; three level, red on the outside, a few bedrooms, a bathroom, basement, kitchen, walk into-able attic, and laundry room.

I know it's kind of odd that a girl in her senior year of high school isn't living with her parent(s), but that's the way my mother raised me. She told me it was good to learn how to live on my own, so that I can survive without being dependant on another person. She may seem like a flake, which she is, but she also understands that sooner or later, a mother has to sever the apron strings; as the saying goes.

Walking up the basement stairs after turning the lights on (the power was out when I got here); I closed the basement door and went up the staircase to the second floor. On my way to my new room, a door swung open; that wouldn't have been odd if I wasn't the only one here, but I was, so it was odd.

"Don't freak out Mae, it's nothing. This is an old house where your aunt died, that's all. There's nothing to be afraid of. Except maybe, ya know her ghost." Apparently self-pep talks are supposed to help, but in reality, it does nothing but make you talk to yourself.

Walking into the room and flicking on the light switch, I looked behind the door to make sure I really was alone. There was a set of stairs just inside the doorway, and of course seeing practically every slasher movie ever made still didn't stop me from investigating. I mean what were the chances of Ghostface popping out from behind the corner and stabbing me with a knife?

Spying a baseball bat in the corner on the floor, I picked it up.

"Just in case he really is here." I nodded to myself and walked up the stairs.

Once at the top, I realised I was in a small bedroom. It was cluttered with vintage furniture and abandoned boxes from someone's childhood. A box fell at my right and swung around, ready to swing the bat and hit whatever moved.

"Whoever you are, come out. I have a loaded gun and I'm not afraid to use it."

When nothing happened I went over to the box and nudged it with my foot.

"Feed me, feed me." A doll with a voice chip fell out and it laid on the floor staring at me. What was even creepier was her lips moved as she talked.

"Well you're not staying here. Better to kill you before you can kill me." I bent down and picked up the doll and went downstairs to the livingroom's fireplace. Throwing the doll into the fireplace, I looked on top of the mantle for a lighter or matches. When I remained empty handed I went into the kitchen, hoping to find some somewhere.

I was just rounding the kitchen doorway when my mother jumped out at me.

"Surprise!" She screamed; her hands in the air and a big smile on her face.

"Mother, are you kidding me? You can't just go around jumping out at people from behind doorways you lunatic! What are you doing here anyway?" I said while clutching my chest and trying to recover from my mini heart attack.

"I can do whatever I want oh sweet daughter of mine because I am your mother. My date with Jake ended early because he got called into deliver a baby or remove a foot or something." My mother went to the fridge and examined its contents. Apparently my aunt didn't like to grocery shop.

"I though his name was Jack?" I looked at my mom confusedly and she shrugged which caused me to sigh at her behaviour.

"Jake, Jack, tomato, potato. Anyway I got your message about the Joker; was he hot?" I laughed at how seriously she asked the question.

"I don't know; he was wearing a mask."

"Maybe he's the one who you can have my grandbabies with!" She smiled and clapped her hands at the thought.

"Oh yeah and they'll all come out wearing Joker masks! What is with you and all of this grandchild business?"

"I'm not getting any younger and I want babies to spoil, so stop being a prude already!" She glared at me and I put my head in my hands in utter exhaustion of this woman.

"Sure mother, whatever you say mother. If you're done being insane, I have a doll to set on fire." I found some matches and went back to the fireplace with my mother following me.

"Oh I want to watch!" We stood in front of the fireplace and I lit a match and threw it on the doll. The heat from the fire exploded the voice chip and the scent of battery acid filled the house.

Mom and I ran around opening the windows and laughing about how it was such a bad idea to burn the doll.

"I didn't know that would happen!" We were sitting on the couch and mom was laughing at me.

"Sure you didn't, I totally believe you. Hey maybe next you can set the toaster on fire!" She cackled and I threw a couch pillow at her head, laughing along with her.

"Let's watch a movie yeah?" I suggested and got up to see what mom had brought with her in her luggage. "How long are you staying here anyway?" I picked out Chocolat with Juliette Binoche and Johnny Depp.

"Oh forever." I closed the DVD tray and looked over my shoulder at my mother.

"Excuse me? Did you just say you are not leaving _my_ house mother?"

"Indeed I did. I'm getting older now Maeve, I need my daughter beside me before I go out to pasture. Plus after I received the news that Jenny was giving you this house, I put ours up for sale and planned on surprising you! Really I'm shocked you didn't see the "for sale" sign on the front yard. Maybe we should get you glasses."

I chuckled and sighed, giving into her yet again.

"Fine, but I get the master bedroom. My stuff is already in there, so ha."

"Fair enough, oh he's here!" Mom jumped up from the couch and ran to the front door. Following her to the door I watched as she embraced a man and he kissed her on the cheek.

"Maeve co- oh there you are dear. I want you to meet Jake. Jake; this is my daughter Maeve but call her Mae, she likes that more."

"Hello Mae, I'm Jack, not Jake." He said the last part to my mother with his eyebrows raised and she laughed.

"Tomato potato." Jack shook his head and stared at my mother lovingly, so lovingly it made me ill.

"Nice to meet you…_Jake_. Mom the movie…?" Ok so I know that was bitchy, and usually I'm fine with the guys my mom dates, but there's just something about him that irks me the wrong way.

"Oh yes, why don't you join us Jack; we're watching Chocolat." She laid her on his shoulder and smiled me in an "_I know I didn't tell you he was dropping by, but after our date got cancelled I didn't think you'd mind_" kind of way.

"I'll stay, but only if it's ok with Mae." He smiled at me and winked and I had to bite my tongue to keep from telling him to get the hell out of my house and probably upsetting my mother.

"No, it's fine." I said reluctantly and my mother beamed at me and mouthed "love you". Jack closed the front door behind him while simultaneously taking off his shoes.

"How about we watch The Dark Knight; I'm a big fan of The Joker… and Heath Ledger." Jack looked me in the eye as he and my mother passed me to sit on the sofa and he winked at me again. "Come on Bridge, let's cuddle on the couch and embarrass your daughter." Jack joked and my mom naturally laughed at his attempt at humour.

"Her name is Bridgett." I muttered under my breath and went over to sit on the lazyboy chair by the livingroom's big bay window. There was something not right about this guy.

_Author's Note: Okay so I changed a few things in the first few chapters and left most of it as it was. Also I re uploaded all the chapters and deleted the previous "She's a witch" postings so you if you wish to you can leave reviews._

_In case some of you don't know, I thought Mae was turning into a Sue, so that's why I re-worked the story a tad. Not much has changed, but now I think she's a little more of a person and less of a Barbie._


End file.
